Brotherhood and insanity
by Mitsuko Chikanatsu
Summary: Lovino y Feliciano se encuentran en un hospital donde al parecer recién han sido creados. Ambos tienen un defecto, tienen los ojos de distinto color, así que deciden matar a Lovino para reconstruir a Feliciano. Y ni Lovino ni Feliciano van a permitir eso.


**Muy bien….Pues, últimamente la escuela me trae muy ocupada debido a las materias nuevas y la entrada de los exámenes. Aseguro que al menos un capitulo nuevo de We are a family! Estará esta semana, así que no se preocupen. Aun así, espero que les guste esta historia. Aviso: Contiene sangre y escenas violentas, además de un cierto italiano Yandere. Puse s los hermanos del mismo color de ojos, puesto que no tendría sentido el fic si no lo hiciera. Este es mi primer fic de este tipo, así que por favor sean piadosos. Odio la sangre, pero me han dado ganas de escribirlo. **

**Está basado en la canción de Rin y Len Kagamine "Shirokuro byourou"**

**Hetalia no es mia, repitiendo, aunque me duela. Es de Hidekaz.**

* * *

Desde que ambos despertamos por primera vez, algo estaba mal. Los hombres de bata blanca me observaban a mi hermano y a mí al mismo tiempo, pareciendo incrédulos y decepcionados. Solo que, a diferencia de mi, mi hermano no se había dado cuenta, puesto que a él, esas miradas eran disimuladas con ternura y felicidad.

Nos llamaron Feliciano y Lovino Vargas.

Somos creaciones del ser humano que nacimos en un laboratorio desconocido. No sabemos el fin de nuestra creación ni él porque seguimos aquí. Encerrados.

No, esperen, me equivoque.

A mí me mantienen encerrado mientras que a Feliciano le dejan salir al aire libre.

No culpo a mi hermano, no. Pues ellos son los que tienen la culpa.

Para ellos, mi hermano y yo somos defectuosos al tener los dos ojos de diferente color. De color amarillo.

A Feliciano no le importa lo que le digan, debido a que nunca dicen nada de él. El sería perfecto si no fuera por esos ojos, dicen muchos. Dicen que Feliciano es un pan de dulce que debería tener el placer de ser perfecto y de vivir una vida feliz. A diferencia mia.

Yo era el imperfecto, se viera por donde se viera. Yo era agresivo, enojón y mal hablado. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía yo? Era culpa de ellos por haberme olvidado. Siempre me olvidan para atender a Feliciano.

Y aun así, sigo sin entender, porque sigo queriendo a mi hermano.

Y porque seguimos en este hospital de porquería, también es un misterio.

* * *

Observaba mis manos con terror y repugnancia, mientras que tiraba el cuchillo con el que la había apuñalado. Estaba asustado mientras trataba de limpiar la sangre con algún objeto. Feliciano nada más observaba la escena como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si matar a alguien hubiera sido cosa de todos los días.

Tal vez estaba así porque sabía lo que querían.

Una semana atrás, escuche a los doctores hablar de mí secretamente, y hablar acerca de un plan para matarme y quitarme el ojo normal que tengo. Lo peor de todo, es que iban a dárselo a Feliciano para que él vivera su vida perfecta.

El pavor se había apoderado de mí, y por eso reaccionaba agresivo cada vez que un doctor se me acercaba. La verdad es que hubiera hecho lo mismo con esa doctora, si no hubiera sido por que ella llevaba un cuchillo en su mano.

No me esperaba asesinarla después de eso.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de solo imaginarme el castigo que iban a ponerme. Tal vez me darían de látigos, al igual que al joven de al lado, un inglés. O me dejarían afuera o….O me matarían y le darían a Feliciano el supuesto lugar que se merece.

-Fe…Feliciano.-Murmuré apenas, no pudiendo abrir bien la boca.

-¿Ve?

Apreté los puños lo más fuerte que pude. Si me iba yo, Feliciano se iba conmigo. No iba a permitir que esos hombres castigaran a mi hermano por mi culpa.

O tal vez, no quería que a Feliciano le dieran la vida perfecta y yo fuera un fugitivo.

-¡Vámonos!-Grité, al borde del llanto.- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, maldita sea!-Tomé su mano rápidamente.

-¿Ve? Pero _fratello_…..Ellos se enojaran si… ¡Ah!-No le deje terminar la frase. No me importaba si ellos se enojaban con él, mi vida era más importante.

Corrimos por varios pasillos con el fin de encontrarnos con la salida. Estaba desesperado. No quería morir, y tampoco me sentía listo para ello. Algunas pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos de la desesperación y la frustración que sentía. Feliciano solamente me seguía chillando un poco, pensando en que iba a pasar con todos sus amigos, en que iba a pasar con un tal Ludwig que con solo escuchar esa palabra de salir de la boca de mi hermano me hacía enfermar, en que iba a pasar con los doctores, que iban a estar muy preocupados.

Obviamente Feliciano no sabía nada.

Llegamos a un pasillo completamente blanco. Las puertas de color blanco, las paredes de color blanco, incluso las ventanas parecían blancas.

Busqué una forma de salir de ahí, pues a ese paso, ya se habrían dado cuenta de que estábamos escapando. Mientras lo hacía, me encontré con un chico observándome.

Estaba del otro lado de una puerta, con la mano en la vitrina. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verde pasto. Me miraba con tristeza y melancolía, aunque en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Con algún tipo de líquido, empezó a escribir en la ventana:

"Te he observado por mucho tiempo"

Con ese comentario di un salto involuntario. Feliciano reacciono de la misma manera. El castaño borró el líquido rojo para escribir otra vez.

"Qué bueno que pude verte una última vez"

-¿Una última vez?-Pregunté en voz alta.

El otro me sonrió mientras que muchas manos le agarraban de la cara y el cuerpo. Una lágrima cayó de los ojos del joven mientras que se derrumbaba, y no podía ver su rostro más. Me había estado observando. Eso era escalofriante. Seguí buscando con la mirada nuestra salida, pero no logre encontrarla.

Solté la mano de Feliciano para tirarme al piso. Me agarre de la cabeza de la frustración. Iban a encontrarnos, eso seguro.

-¿¡En dónde está la maldita salida, joder?!-Dije en voz alta, apretando mis dientes con fuerza.

-Ahí. –Escuché decir a Feliciano.

-¿Qué?

-Ahí. _Fratello _quiere la salida ¿No?-Aseguró este. Su mano, mas especifico su dedo, señalaba mi lado izquierdo, en el que había un pasillo que nunca llegue a notar. –Ahí está la salida _fratello._

_-_¿Tu no vienes?-Dije instintivamente.

-No. Ve~~~…Lo siento _fratello_. Ese es tu sueño, no el mío. Yo aquí soy feliz. Pero, si _fratello_ lo quiere, entonces se lo daré.

-Feliciano…-Chillé yo, al ver cómo me sonreía a pesar de que me iba lejos de él. Una lágrima cayó de mi ojo marrón, antes de salir corriendo por donde él me indico.

Iba a escapar, iba a ser libre, iba a vivir. Tal vez lejos de Feliciano, y tal vez lejos de lo único que había conocido, pero valía la pena.

Iba a ser feliz por una vez.

* * *

Feli´s POV.

Trataba de no llorar mientras veía como mi hermano se iba lejos de mí, en busca de algo que nunca en esta corrida quiso decirme. Iba a ser difícil estar sin él, pero era lo que Lovino deseaba. Yo, aquí, había encontrado amigos, un interés amoroso, una felicidad inigualable.

Me pregunto por qué llegue a pensar que _fratello_ también lo había encontrado.

Observé el cuchillo que Lovino había estado cargando mientras corríamos, cubierto de sangre de la doctora Mei. Después, volteé mi mirada de nuevo hacía él.

Solamente le veía correr, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Los doctores eran muy amables conmigo, por lo tanto también lo eran con mi hermano. Entonces… ¿Por qué?

-¡Feli! –Grito uno de los doctores, Wang Yao. -¡Feliciano! ¿Estás bien aru? Nos preocupamos de no verte aru.

-Estoy bien, Yao. Nada de qué preocuparse.

-Feli-kun.-Dijo otro doctor, Kiku Honda.

-¿Ve~~?

-¿Ha usted visto a este joven?

De su bolsillo había sacado la foto de mi fratello. La agarraba con cierta melancolía, queriendo tirar la imagen lo más antes posible.

-¡Sí!-Grité emocionado.-_Fratello_ se fue para ahí. –Señale el lugar con mi dedo.- ¿Para qué lo quieren?

-Para algunos asuntos, da ze. Espéranos aquí, Feli.

Asentí mientras veía como corrían en la misma dirección en la que mi hermano había corrido. Iban a encontrarlo y _fratello_ no se iría. Aunque, su felicidad dependiera de otra cosa.

Sonreía, hasta que me percaté de algo.

Llevaban armas.

Kiku llevaba una katana, Yao llevaba una pistola, Yong Soo llevaba un machete y Kaoru llevaba un cuchillo de cocina. Todas y cada una de esas armas se dirigían hasta _fratello._

Iban a matarlo. Iban a matarlo y no me había dado cuenta.

Les había dado la información solamente para que lo fueran a matar.

No iban a traer a _fratello _de regreso.

El solo hecho de pensarlo me enloquecía.

No, nadie tocaba a mi familia. Nadie tocaría ni a _fratello_ ni a nadie más.

No iba a permitirlo. No. Ellos iban a morir, ellos iban a pagar antes de tocar a _fratello_. Iban a quitarme a mi hermano, a mi querido hermano.

A la familia no se toca.

Yo mataría a cualquiera que tocará con sus sucias manos a Ludwig, mi novio, o a mi _fratello_.

Iban a morir primero si lo intentaban.

Me volví loco. Tomé el cuchillo del piso y ataque primero a Kaoru, el más cercano a mí. Empecé a cortar su cuello como si no hubiera mañana. No iba a permitirlo, no tocarían a mi hermano.

Los demás me observaron horrorizados.

-No se preocupen. –Dije con voz ronca. –Ustedes morirán también y se reunirán con su querido hermanito.

Empecé a reír mientras pensaba en cómo iba a matarlos. Mi risa maniática era muy diferente a mi risa normal, de eso estaba seguro. Yao emitió un grito mientras que Kiku protegía a su amado con su katana.

-Pobre~~Pobre, pobre Kiku. Tú también morirás por querer meterte con mi hermano. ¡Figlio di puttana!*

-¡No aru! ¡Basta aru!

Antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionara, pase con el cuchillo a Kiku manchándome de sangre, y desnuque a Yao. Mi ropa se había vuelto roja.

Empecé a correr. Tenía que encontrar a _fratello_ ahora. Teníamos asuntos que arreglar.

* * *

Lovi´s POV

Casi salté de alegría al encontrarme con la salida. Empecé a correr más rápido, sin pensar siquiera en que iba a tropezar. Cuando me levante de la caída sonreí tan fuerte como pude. Iba a lograrlo. Mi sonrisa se borró al escuchar esa risa tan extraña y rara. Volteé para encontrarme con un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, mirándome con una sonrisa estremecedora.

-Ten cuidado con lo que te rodea. –Dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos?

Callé al sentir unas manos en mi cuello. Ásperas, que me hacían dejar de respirar.

Me habían encontrado. Iba a morir.

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto del cuchillo con mi cuerpo. Esperé y esperé, pero ese impacto nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos, solo para encontrarme con una sonrisa escalofriante. Abrí más los ojos al darme cuenta de que esa sonrisa era de Feliciano. Sus dos manos estaban agarradas al cuchillo que yo había usado para matar a Mei, y este estaba encima de mi. Estaba todo manchado de sangre. Todo era diferente en él.

En especial el ojo rojo que se encontraba en donde se suponía estaba su ojo amarillo.

Observé a mí alrededor y vi a todos los doctores que se encargaban de nosotros muertos, encima de manchas de sangre. Feliciano se había vuelto loco. Había empezado a temblar. Me iba a matar mi propio hermano en un momento de locura.

-Fe…Feliciano. ¡Feliciano, maldición!

-Lo lamento, _fratello._ Pero así tenía que ser.

-¡TU NO ERES MI HERMANO, BASTARDO!

-Oh~~Pero que dices _fratello_. Eres cruel. Después de que vine a verte~~~

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO ESTO, MALDICION! ¡TU NO ERES MI HERMANO, JODER! ¡TU NO ERES FELICIANO!

Me desmayé antes de poder decir algo más.

* * *

Empecé a abrir los ojos. Estaba vivo. Empecé a revisar cada parte de mi cuerpo, pidiendo que estuvieran intactas.

-¡Feli! ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué te han hecho?-Exclamó una de las doctoras, Elizabetha, la única que era amable conmigo. -¡No me lo esperaba de tu hermano! ¡Lovino era tan buena persona! ¿Cómo….?

La verdad, era que no le estaba escuchando. Me había llamado Feli, como le decía a Feliciano. Y había dicho que yo era muy buena persona. Algo no cuadraba, algo no….

Casi gritó al ver a Feliciano enfrente de mí, agarrado por dos doctores. Seguía teniendo el mismo ojo de pupila roja de antes, pero, del lado del ojo sano, había nada más sangre. Mucha sangre. Y su ojo no se veía.

No, no podía ser.

Empecé a entender. Feliciano me había perseguido solamente para protegerme, el bastardo. Había tomado mi lugar a la hora de morir, y el mismo se había sacado el ojo. Lo entendía por qué éramos gemelos. Y los gemelos siempre se entienden.

Feliciano sonreía dulcemente mientras los doctores levantaban sus armas y las dirigían hacia él. Antes de que la primera navaja cayera en él, me dijo:

-Tu cuerpo será intercambiado, pero siempre serás alguien.

Después de eso, la sangre de Feliciano empezó a derramarse por todo el lugar, manchando a los doctores que lo habían asesinado. Yo había empezado a gritar, Elizabetha me abrazaba con posesión.

Mi hermano había muerto por mi seguridad, y por cumplir mi deseo de ser libre.

* * *

El doctor me quitó la venda y me dio un espejo. En el observé que mis ojos eran del mismo color marrón.

-Felicidades, Feliciano. Ahora tendrás la perfección que tanto deseaste.

Feliciano nunca quiso la perfección, y eso yo lo sabía.

_ ¡Fratello! ¡Dicen que somos hermanos, así que llevémonos bien!_

_Ese es tu sueño, no el mío_

_Dicen que el intercambio con su hermano Feliciano para matar a los doctores_

_Que cruel_

_Si, fue Feliciano el que termino huyendo, casi lo matan_

_Feliciano, lamento lo de tu hermano_

_Debes de ser fuerte_

_Felicidades Feliciano, ahora tendrás la perfección que tanto deseaste_

Había empezado a fingir ser Feliciano para que su muerte no fuera en vano. Me besaba con su novio para que este no sospechara y lo revelara. Yo no quería ser llamado Feliciano.

Yo quería obtener la felicidad bajo mi propio nombre, y con mi hermano.

Empecé a llorar de tristeza y melancolía. Esos bastardos iban a pagar.

Me aseguraría de ello.

* * *

Y que tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews por favor.


End file.
